I want him
by Ems2729
Summary: Byakuya has realized that he is interested in Renji; however, is Renji even interested in men? Would he be interested in Byakuya if he was? Byakuya plans to make Renji his. This story is a little OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first fanfic story. I decided to write one with my favorite pairing. These guys are so cute together! I would appreciate comments and criticisms. **

_Disclaimer: The story is mine; however, the characters and setting belong to Kubo Tite, the creator of Bleach._

* * *

It was an abnormal day in the office. It was very quiet. Renji was doing his work, while Byakuya was the one slacking. Byakuya had a lot on his mind. Recently, he has been finding himself more distracted with his lieutenant. Renji had become the center of Byakuya's thoughts.

_What is it that I find so interesting about my lieutenant? Could it be his fiery personality and his inability to get his work done? Or could it be his loyalty, compassion, and his natural ability to lead. Whatever it is, I need to figure out what Renji's preferences are. I wonder if he is single, or if he would even be interested in males. _

Byakuya looked at the clock. _It is almost lunch time. I will send Renji to pick up lunch._

"Abarai, would you mind getting lunch for us today?"

"Sure captain. Do ya have any suggestions?"

"Just pick something up that you feel I would enjoy" _Hopefully now I will be able to get some work done. Renji is becoming a huge distraction. _

"Okay sir, I'll be back soon.

Byakuya didn't reply back to his lieutenant. Byakuya tried to formulate a plan. _How can I find out what Renji's preferences are? I will need to think of a clever way so Renji does not discover my plan. I do not want him to discover my feelings right away. _

" I am back, Captain"

"Thank you, Abarai. Now continue working"

"Yes captain". Renji continued to work. He liked pleasing his captain.

_Maybe I can figure out Renji's preferences after work. I could invite him to the manor. _

"Renji, do you by chance happen to have any plans after work this evening?"

"No, Captain, I don't think so."

"Would you like to join me at the manor this evening?"

"Yeah, Captain. But why?"

"I would like to improve our relationship outside of work. Believe that if we have a good relationship outside of our work, it will strengthen our bond at work and on the battlefield."

"Alright, Captain. That sounds good. Would it be okay if I went home after work to change, then went to your place?"

"That will be fine, Abarai. Now let us continue to work."

As the work day began to come to an end, Byakuya found himself becoming nervous. He was not sure if his plan was going to work. He knew he had to give it a try.

When Byakuya arrived home, he changed his clothes and began to prepare for Renji's visit. Once everything was in place, he sensed that Renji had arrived. Byakuya went to greet Renji at the door. When he opened the door, he almost lost his composure. Renji looked very attractive to the man. Seeing Renji in casual clothes and having his long, red hair down really pleased Byakuya.

Renji noticed that Byakuya was staring at him. He began to feel uneasy. Renji cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Thanks for inviting me over Captain. I am glad that we get the opportunity to build a friendship."

Byakuya snapped out of his trance and allowed Renji to enter his home. "You are welcome, Abarai. I am pleased that you agreed to come."

Byakuya lead Renji to the sitting room where he had glasses and sake prepared for them.

"Would you some sake, Abarai?"

"Of course I would, Captain! I didn't know that you drank."

"I don't drink very often, but I usually have drinks for guests. I figured I would have a couple of drinks tonight."

"Great! Now I'm excited!"

"I am pleased to hear that."

After a few drinks, Renji had noticed that he and Byakuya were drinking from two different bottles. "Hey Captain? Why are you drinking from that bottle, and not this bottle?"

"This is my preferred drink. If you would like, I will pour you some of it."

"No, that's okay. I was just wondering".

Byakuya felt as though his whole plan almost came apart. The bottle that he was drinking out of was non-alcoholic. He did not want to be drunk once he put his plan into place.

After a few drinks and light conversation, Byakuya began to put his plan in motion.

"Abarai, are you currently in a relationship?"

"No captain."

"Why not? You seem like the type of person women would throw themselves at."

"Haha, they do Captain. But I'm just not interested in those girls. Between you and me, I actually haven't been interested in girls in quite some time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing. I haven't told anyone this. I trust you though Captain. I don't think you'd tell others what I gonna tell you. Truth is, I find myself leaning towards males." Byakuya stared at Renji in shock. Renji began to feel that he had said too much. He and Byakuya had been having a good time, and now he probably freaked out his captain.

Byakuya could feel that Renji was starting to worry. He decided to ask his lieutenant more questions. "Have you ever been with someone who was male?"

"No, I haven't. I have always wanted too, though. You just don't hear a lot of men being bi or gay in the soul society."

"Do you find any men in the soul society attractive?"

"Of course I do. There are a lot of hot guys here, especial—"

Just then, the two sensed a disturbance somewhere in the soul society. They grabbed their zanpakuto's and headed toward the action.

As they left, Byakuya began to feel thrilled at his discovery. Now that he knew Renji was interested in men, he now had to figure out his type. Then it was time to make a plan to get Renji Soon enough, Byakuya would make Renji his.

* * *

**A/N: Well it is done! This is supposed to be a one shot, but I could change my mind and add to it. I hope you guys liked it. Please give me some feedback with suggestions/things you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well here is the second part of the story. The characters are still a little OOC. I hope you like this part as much (or more) as the first part. **

_Disclaimer: The story idea is mine; everything else belongs to Kubo Tite, the creator of Bleach._

* * *

After the battle with some low level hollows, Byakuya and Renji parted ways. The next morning Byakuya decided to walk to work. He figured that he needed to think now and work later.

_Hmm, maybe I should not punish Renji when he comes to work drunk. After last night, he proved that he is capable of handling himself while being intoxicated. At least I now know that he is interested in men. I will have to come up with a plan to figure out his type. _

Byakuya walked into the office and was surprised to see Renji at work. _Why is Renji here? He is almost always late. I wonder how long he has been here! His shift doesn't start for another 30 minutes. _

"Good morning, Captain."

"Good morning, Abarai. May I ask why you are here so early?"

"Well, after getting to know each other last night, I got this strange urge to do more work. So I woke up early and came to work."

Byakuya noted that Renji seemed extra chipper, which made the man more curious about Renji's strange behavior.

"Is there anything else, Abarai?"

"Well, I guess after telling you my secret, I felt this huge wave of relief. I am glad that I have a trustworthy captain. We should get together again sometime soon!" Renji stared at his captain. _Is captain…in shock? He has an expression on his face that I have never seen before. He looks good when he doesn't look serious. Well he looks good while being serious. Actually, he just always looks so damn perfect. _

"Yes I agree. Aside from the hollow attacks, last night was pleasant. You may continue your work." _Maybe finding a way to make Renji mine will not be as hard as anticipated. He already wants to spend more time with me. I just need to make myself seem attractive to him, but how? First I need to find out his opinion of me. _

A few hours had passed, and Byakuya seemed to get little work done. All he could think about was a way to figure out Renji's type.

"Renji, I need you to deliver this message to Lieutenant Matsumoto. Tell her to come immediately after reading the message. After that, I would like for you to track down the hollow report that you had written last week and hand deliver one to each captain. Your hollow report should be in the archives."

"Alright captain. I'll try to hurry." Renji was quickly off to deliver the message to Rangiku.

_Hopefully I will have enough time to talk to Lieutenant Matsumoto. Renji has been doing his work quickly._

Soon after Renji had left, Lieutenant Matsumoto had arrived.

"Hello Captain Kuchiki. Your note said that you needed some assistance with something. What could I help you with?"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, I want you to throw a party and invite all of the lieutenants. During this party, I want you all to talk about your captains. I ask that you record the responses. I can assure you that I will be the only captain to know of these responses. I cannot tell you my reasoning behind this request, but I can assure you that I can make it worth your time."

"Alright, now you have my attention. How would you make it worth my time?"

"I would provide your party with the food and beverages. I can provide you with a 1 year supply of sake. I also can prepare a shopping trip for you in the world of the living. Do these sound like fair terms?"

"Oh! You had me at year's supply of sake! I will arrange the party for this weekend!"

"If you do not speak of the captains, the deal will be off. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it"

"Good. Now, I suspect that your captain will be wondering where you have gone. I will assume you did not inform him that I had summoned you. I have written a letter to your captain. Give this to him as soon as your arrive. Do not tell him anything that we have discussed. I stated in the letter that we are discussion top secret matters. You are dismissed."

_Hopefully after this weekend I will know what Renji thinks of me. Renji, I will make you mine somehow._

**A few days later...**

Today is the day of the party. Byakuya began to feel nervous. Tomorrow he would know what his lieutenant thought about him. Even though it's not how he feels about him, Byakuya hoped that Renji at least had good things to say about him.

Byakuya was on his way to the location of the party. He wanted to remind Lieutenant Matsumoto of the purpose of the party he was basically paying for. Once he arrived, he could see that a majority of the lieutenants have already showed up. _It seems that the party is starting earlier than I had expected. No matter, I will just have to trust she remembers our deal. I am sure she will want to have sake for a year. _

Inside the party the lieutenants were having a good time. Ikkaku and Yumichika were attending the party in place of Yachiru. Matsumoto remembered her deal with Byakuya. In fact, she managed to make a drinking game out of it. The rules were you had to take a shot then stand up really fast. The person who stood up the slowest or feel over had to talk about their captain. After they talked about their captain they had to continue to take shots, just not stand up.

After quite a few shots later, the people remaining were Ikkaku, Rangiku, and Renji.

Yumichika began the countdown "Alllllriiight 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Renji shot up but fell over. It was his turn to talk about his captain. _What do I tell them? Byakuya is amazing? I think he's hot? He's not that bad to work with? I guess if they are my friends, they won't mind the truth. Byakuya didn't mind it. _

"So Renji, tell us 'bout your cap'n. He is super hot! He's kinda weird though. Wazzit like workin' for him?" Rangiku wanted to know the mystery about the man who wanted this party.

"Workin' with Cap'n Kuchiki isn't that bad. He caaan sometimess have a stick up his ass, but mostly it's not bad. He espects a lot from me, but I don't really care. There jus' so much more to his personal—"

Just then Toshiro and Shunsui entered the party. Toshiro came for his Lieutenant, while Shunsui came to party. The drinking game was over. Although Rangiku was forced to leave, the other Lieutenants stayed.

The next morning, Rangiku delivered the recording to Byakuya.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Matsumoto. I greatly appreciate this."

"No problem, it was a lot of fun. Now it's time for you to give me my sake and shopping trip."

"Of course." Byakuya handed over money and a certificate for sake"

"Thank you!" With that, Matsumoto was off.

Byakuya began to play the recording. When he got to Renji's part he felt himself tense up. _This is it; I will now know his true opinion of me_. Byakuya soon realized that Renji was cut off and the recording was over.

_That's it? That's all she got? Why did it have to cut off when Renji was talking! Hm, well at least he doesn't think working with me is horrible. I just want to know what the last part was! I need to come up with another plan. Maybe I should just spy on him. If you want something done right, you need to do it yourself._

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Well this is the second part. There will be at least 1 last part, maybe 2. I'm not sure. I hope you guys like this update. Review this story and let me know if you like it so far. If you don't like it, tell me what I can do. I really want to improve as a writer! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay part 3! I hope you like it! I would appreciate comments and criticisms so comment!**

_Disclaimer: The story idea is mine. Everything else belongs to Kubo Tite, the creator of Bleach._

* * *

**MONDAY**

After the unfortunate cut off of the recording, Byakuya spent the rest of the weekend devising a plan to figure out Renji's type. On his walk to work, he began to go over it in his head. Once he arrived at the office, he was surprised to see that Renji was still working hard.

"Good morning Abarai. Did you have a good weekend?"

"Good morning, Captain. My weekend was fine. Rangiku threw a weird party. Some captains showed up during the middle of it. I left after that. I was really drunk and wanted to go to sleep." _Plus, people were hooking up, and there is only one person I am interested in. _

"I see. Abarai, I want to reward you for all of your hard work. Since you have been doing a good job around the office, I am willing to give you a week's paid vacation beginning immediately. You will return to work on Monday."

"What? Thanks Captain!" _That's really weird. He never gives anyone rewards. I wonder if he is sick.. Ha! Wouldn't that be funny if he was testing me. I don't think he would do that though!_

"Have a nice week, Abarai." _Now it is time for me to spy on Renji. Now it is time for me to see what he will do with his spare time. Hopefully he will give me some clues as to his type. Well, maybe I should wait a little bit. I do have some work around the office that I need to get done. _

When Byakuya finished his work, he realized that it was well into the night. _Seems I have worked longer than intended. I will just come to work early tomorrow, then follow Renji around in the afternoon. _

**TUESDAY-THURSDAY**

Since Renji was no in the office, Byakuya was able to complete his work rather quickly. Once his work was complete, he set off to find Renji. When Byakuya found him, he saw that Renji was at his home, watching TV. Byakuya watched Renji's every move and took notes of the shows that were being watched.

_Does Renji do anything besides watch TV all day. Why would he spend the time off that I gave him to watch TV? Why is it that I expect my lieutenant to do something constructive with his time? He hasn't left his house nor had any visitors. I am beginning to think that this was not the best idea. _

Renji really didn't do anything aside from watch TV for those few days.

_I must be persistent. Maybe something will happen over the weekend. I sure hope so. I really want to believe that my time wasn't wasted. _

**FRIDAY**

Byakuya began the day like usual. He woke up early, then went to the office to complete his paperwork for the day. Once he was done, he headed over to Renji's place. Once he arrived, he peaked into Renji's living room window. He noticed that Renji wasn't in the living room.

_Bizarre. Where could Renji have gone. I sense that he is home. _

Just then, Renji entered his living room with nothing but a towel. Byakuya couldn't help bust stare. _His tattoo…they are everywhere! Why is he only wearing a towel? Why didn't he go to his bedroom after showering? This is indecent! He looks amazing though. His body is nice tanned, and toned. I_

Byakuya's breathing began to increase. He found himself becoming nervous. _I need to get out of here. I think I have done enough spying for the moment. _Byakuya returned home for the rest of the day.

**SATURDAY**

Byakuya assumed that Renji wouldn't do anything until Saturday night, so he waited until the evening to follow him. During the evening, Byakuya tracked Renji down. He noticed that he wasn't at his house. _Hmm, where did Renji_ _go?_ Byakuya continued his search. When he stopped, Byakuya realized that he had arrived at a bar. _This seems more like something that Renji would do. Why had he not done anything like this sooner? No matter, I will hopefully get good information today. _

Renji had been enjoying his time off. It wasn't often that he was able to relax. He decided that he wouldn't do anything during the work week, and spend his weekends partying being around his friends. _I wonder how captain's been. I hope things have been running smoothly since I have been gone. Hopefully work has been easy. _

Renji was sitting alone at a table waiting for some of his friends to show up. Every weekend they would come to bar, get extremely drunk, then leave.

Byakuya noticed that the table behind Renji was vacant. _I need a disguise so Renji doesn't recognize me. Maybe I will dress up like a peasant. I will need to find some tattered robes to cover most of my body. _Byakuya searched the area and noticed a lone person walking alone. _This person looks similar to my body type. His clothes will have to do._ Byakuya rushed over and knocked the man out. He put on the man's clothes and entered the bar. Byakuya sat with his back towards Renji at the vacant table.

After a few minutes of waiting, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Rangiku had arrived. The waitress came with a tray load of drinks, and the group began their weekend ritual.

"Renji, we haven't seen you in a while. I wasn't sure if you were going to come tonight! Rangiku said after the group took a few shots.

"Um, well, my captain gave me the week off, paid. He said that I've been doing awesome around the office I deserved I've been spending my time at home doing nothing. It's been nice actually" Renji took another shot.

Ikkaku was the first to comment after another drink. "Yer tightwad cap'n gave you a week off? I find it very hard to believe. Yer cap'n is in love with work, and expects his people to love work too!"

"Come on Ikkaku" Renji replied, then took another drink. "My Captain is really awesome. I don't think he'd do something like that. I really missed being in the office with him too. He's makes me so har—"

"I must agree with Ikkaku" Yumichika interrupted. "Your captain doesn't seem like the person who would give rewards, let alone a reward that requires no work. Maybe it was a test to see how loyal you are to your work. Maybe Captain Kuchiki was just trying to see how reliable you are."

Rangiku could see the fear growing on Renji's face. "That seems like something captain Kuchiki would do, Renji. But if that's the case, then you failed! What do you think your punishment would be from him?"

Seeing the fear on Renji's face, Ikkaku added more to Rangiku's statement. "I bet his cap'n would take him out to the middle of nowhere an' kill 'im. Thas what I'd do if I'as yer cap'n."

"DO YOU GUYS REALLY THINK THAT MY CAPTAIN WOULD DO THAT? OH NO! DO YOU THINK HE'S GOING TO KILL ME ON MONDAY? I HAVE TO GO GUYS. I NEED TO GET INTO THE OFFICE AND FIND SOME WORK! I CAN'T DIE YET!"

Renji shot up and ran out of the bar. When he arrived at an office, he saw that there were a few papers on his desk that required signatures. He quickly signed them. Renji all of a sudden began to feel the alcohol kicking into his system. _Man, I don't think I've ever been this drunk before!_ Renji then heard a sound. When he turned around, he saw a shadow.

"Whoooo'ssss tttthhhheeeerrrrrrrrrreee?" Renji slurred. "I'ma lieutenant 'nd I'm no' scared to kick yer assssssssssss!"

"Renji? What are you doing in the 9th division?" Shuuhei looked at his friend with concern.

"Whaaaat? 9th not 6th? Shit, I'm lost!"

"I guess so. Why were you heading to the 6th division on a Saturday? "

"I gotta work so I don' die!"

"Alright? I'll take you there then."

Shuuhei picked Renji up and headed toward the 6th division. When they arrived, Renji tried to open the door. It was locked. Renji then remembered that he left his office keys with Byakuya when he left. _No! Now I really am going to be killed. _

"Renji, are you okay?"

*sigh* "Yeah I'll be. Hey yer hair is realllllllllly darrrrrk. I really find darrrk hair sexxxxxxxy! Darrrk eyessss and pale-ish skin sexxxxy too. Maybe you sssshould ssstop tanning. I thinks thas why I think my cap'n is se—"

"I'm going to bring you home Renji. You aren't making sense."

Like the good friend he is, Shuuhei took Renji home.

Byakuya sat outside the division office in shock. _Well, at least Renji finds dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin attractive. I wonder what he was going to say about me though. I must devise a plan on how to approach Renji with my feelings._ With that, Byakuya returned home to get some sleep.

**SUNDAY**

Byakuya didn't follow Renji today. He felt like he found out enough when he followed his lieutenant around. Renji spent the entire day worrying about work tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have had a crazy couple of weeks. The next chapter is written, but I don't want to upload it until I get 4-5 reviews on this chapter (I'm mean, I know). The next chapter is the last one! I really hope you have enjoyed reading the story so far. Please let me know how I'm doing with my writing. I really want to try to improve anyway that I possibly can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the last chapter. I hope you guys had a good time reading it. **

_Disclaimer: The story idea is mine. Everything else belongs to Kubo Tite, the creator of Bleach._

* * *

After giving Renji the week off, Byakuya decided that he would have Renji do some training with him. Renji followed Byakuya out of the Seireitei and began to wonder where they were going.

"Captain, why are we going so far out of the Seireitei to train? Shouldn't we remain close in case they need our help with something?"

"Do not question me, Abarai, I am your captain. If something serious were to arise, we would be able to sense it. If our help is required, then a hell butterfly will be sent."

"Yes, captain. Sorry for questioning you." _It just makes me really nervous that we are this far away. Oh no! What if what the guys were saying is true? What if the week vacation was a test and I failed! What if he is planning on killing me? Shit, I can't yet! I can't die like this! Damn I knew that vacation was too good to be true! _

"Is everything okay Abarai? Your Reiatsu is fluctuating." _Hmm, he seems to be nervous about something. I hope my plan is working._

"Everything is fine, Captain. I was just thinking."

"Very well then, Abarai." After traveling for about an hour Byakuya stopped. "This is where we will be training. Please prepare yourself."

"Yes, sir." _Shit, he really is going to kill me out here. He probably wanted to bury my body once he is done. I bet he thinks no one would find my body out here. Maybe no one would even come looking for me. Well, I may as well enjoy my last few minutes alive. _

After preparing themselves, they began with a light warm up. Both men had a lot on their minds. Byakuya, however, had the advantage and was able to knock Renji down.

"I think that we have had enough of a warm up, Abarai. I now want you to come at me with full power. I will also be using my bankai."

"Yes sir." Renji began to feel nervous as he called his bankai. _This is it; I am going to die in a few minutes. I shouldn't have taken that vacation. Damn it Renji, you can be so stupid! Well, at least I'll die by the hands of my captain. _

"You have become very strong. I believe that we will have an interesting battle." _I really hope this battle is worth my time. _

Byakuya made the first move and put Renji on the defensive. He made note that his lieutenant had a bit of sadness and worry in his eye. Byakuya was tempted to call off the battle. However, he knew that they both really needed to train. Plus, if he was going to go through with his plan, it was now or never.

_Renji seems very tense. Things are going well._

After they battled for quite some time, the two men began to feel exhausted.

"Abarai let us end this match. I want you to come at me with everything you have. Do not hold back."

"Yes, sir." _Well, this is it. I have lived a good life. I just wish I could have lived a little longer. There are so many things I wish I could have done, but I only have one regret. Captain's coming, better get ready for my final move. _

Renji closed his eyes and put everything he had into the final move. His attack was so fierce he managed to send Byakuya flying.

Renji opened his eyes. _Holy shit, I'm alive! He didn't kill me. I didn't even feel his blast! Wait, where did captain go? "_Captain! Captain! Capt—" _Oh no, captain!_

Renji saw Byakuya laying on the ground. He rushed over to the man. Renji put his head next to his mouth to check for breathing. _Shit, he's hardly breathing. I suck at kido. I'd probably kill him if I use it! What was the other technique they told us to use if we couldn't use healing kido? Oh yeah! CPR! _

Renji set Byakuya down flat on the ground. He began with the chest compressions. After the required amount of compressions, Renji went to give him the breaths. As Renji put his mouth on his captains, he began to feel a tongue touch his. The tongue began to massage Renji's. Renji began to tense up.

_Is my captain kissing me? I don't recall CPR going like this!_

Byakuya moved his hands up to Renji's face. Renji felt the kiss began to deepen. He put everything he had into the kiss. Renji cared deeply for his captain.

_Even if he thinks I'm someone else, I'm going to enjoy this kiss. I don't think that I will ever get this chance again. _Renji felt his captain pull away. _Well, if I wasn't going to die from the fight, I will probably die now for taking advantage of him. _

"That was a good battle, Abarai. However, I found the ending to be the most exciting." Byakuya smirked. _Renji's kiss was better than I anticipated. I hope he is willing to begin a relationship with me. _

"Wait? You're okay, Captain? You were almost dead! I was worried about you, Captain. WAIT! Were you just pretending?"

"I simply just wanted to see how you would handle yourself in a situation that would require the use of healing kido. You are not skilled at kido use, so I merely wanted to see how you would work around it. I must say, you passed with flying colors."

Renji could see the amusement on his captain's face. _Was he…messing with me? I don't think I've ever seen Captain look happy._

"If that is the case, captain, what was with…the ending of the training? More specifically the part where I gave you CPR and you responded to it?"

"Isn't obvious, Abarai?"

"No, it's not. Did you just do it to get a laugh from it? Did you think that it wouldn't affect me? Do you think that you could jus—"

Renji's words were cut off by Byakuya's lips. Renji felt the kiss deepen once again. Byakuya was the one to pull away again.

"Do you think that I just go around kissing my subordinates, Abarai? Do you really take me for that kind of person?"

"Well, after that, no I don't Captain? I just don't understand why _you_ kissed _me_."

"To be honest Abarai, I have found myself to be interested in you. I'm still not sure why myself. I do know that I find you to be attractive, loyal, and compassionate and many other things. Working with you has made me want to start a relationship with you. I have been trying to discover where your preferences for a partner are for some time now. After gathering very little information, I decided to make a move on you instead, since you have told me you are interested in men."

"Captain…you wanna date me? This isn't some kind of joke?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"No, not at all, I'm just surprised!"

"Why would you be surprised that I have developed feelings for you?"

"Because, I have been in love with you since the last time we had battle! You are the reason why women no longer seem appealing. You are also the reason why I haven't dated any guys, yet either. No one seems to compare to you. Plus, I didn't realize that you liked men."

"Is that so? I feel that one should not limit love based on the sex of the one they are pursuing." Byakuya had a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, captain! So, um, if you don't mind then, can I kiss you?"

"Only under a few conditions. We will be in an exclusive relationship. You will kiss only me. However, things in the office will not change and I expect you to keep up the hard work you have been putting in, understood?"

"Understood, captain!" Renji went to lean in for a kiss but was cut off.

"When we are alone, you may address me as Byakuya, if I may address you as Renji."

"Sounds good to me… Byakuya" Renji said with a grin. With that, he leaned in and kissed his captain passionately.

_After all of my heard work, I finally have you Renji. But that is to be expected. I always get what I want._

**END**

* * *

**A/N: So this is the end of my very first fanfic story. I hope you really liked the story. I had fun writing it. Comment/Review and let me know how I did. As I have said, I really want to improve as a writer. I plan on writing more Bayakuya X Renji stories in the future, I'm just not sure when. :)**


End file.
